Sumo of the Opera
Sumo of the Opera was released in August 31, 2004. The first segment is a silent film short in 1920's America.The three Shopkin stooges are assigned to deliver a piano to a 3-story mansion at the top of a 1000-inch tall hill. While his fellow workers give up on the seemingly impossible task, Larry perseveres and is rewarded for his eventual success. In the second segment, Lutfi presents a story about the origin of St. Patrick's Day. The story tells about Maewyn Succat, a young English boy who is kidnapped by pirates and sold as a slave in Ireland. His new life is miserable and he spends his days in constant prayer, even as those around him celebrate paganism. When God tells him it is time to leave, Succat runs away and returns to England by way of France. Back at home, Maewyn continues his scholarship and dreams that the people of Ireland are begging him to come back and teach them about Christianity. Succat grows up to become a bishop, is rechristened "Patrick", and fulfills his destiny to return to Ireland. In the third segment, the titular story parodies the Karate Kid and Rocky film series, mainly the third Rocky movie, as well as Gilbert and Sullivan's operetta The Mikado. The story takes place in 1990's Japan. Tara Tiara is the "Italian Scallion", a sumo wrestler who has difficulty taking anything seriously. He succeeds in injuring his sparring partner Po-Ta-To (Yolanda Yo-Yo) as a result of his clowning around when Po slips on a banana peel and falls from the ring, injuring his back. He is admonished for his joking by Mikey (Peppa-Mint), who accuses him of being weak, lacking ambition, and never completing what he starts when young Hadrian (Lil' Blaze) reminds him that he has not yet fixed his bike. Meanwhile, the Champion, Queen Cake, is looking for an opponent now that Po has been injured. The prize is a new "Tiger Bike". Wanting the bike for Hadrian, Scallion accepts the challenge. Mikey agrees to become his trainer on the condition that Scallion does everything he says. Scallion starts out well and trains hard, but when things get difficult, he quits. However, when Scallion sees Hadrian emulating him he realizes that he must set a good example and persevere. He returns to his training with relish and eventually is ready for his match with Queen Cake, though naturally no one gives him a chance. However, Scallion does surprisingly well in the match. He lasts longer in the ring than anyone ever has against Queen Cake. When they both tumble out of the ring at the same moment, the match is called a tie. Unfortunately this means that Queen Cake remains the champion. In spite of this, Scallion is victorious for having persevered and even completes the repairs to Hadrian's bike. Going Up! Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Curly *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd as Larry *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Moe *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer as the Delivery Boss *Anna Pajamas as Scooter Carrot as the Ice Cream Man *Squeeky Speaker as Madame Blueberry as the Mansion Owner *Lil' Wedding Dress and Wonda Wedding Cake as Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea Schoolhouse Polka Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber The Story Of Saint Patrick Cast: *Khalil as himself as the narrator *Maewyn Succat as himself *St. Patrick as himself *Maewyn's master as himself *Boat Captain as himself Sumo of the Opera Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as the Italian Scallion *Queen Cake as Apollo Gourd *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as Jim Gourdly *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd as the Cameraman *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Bobby *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus as Hadrian *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as Mikey *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as the Sushi Chef *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus *Anna Pajamas as Scooter *Yolanda Yo-Yo as Potato Category:List